Junebug
by BigMouth96
Summary: Everyone goes to the bar, and Olivia and Munch sing 'Junebug' by The B-52's. . . . ONE-SHOT! Songfic: Junebug by The B-52's.


I came up with this while I was listening to 'Junebug' by The B-52's and here's the link for the video- .com/watch?v=2GhQSwMdXJc

As of right now, it's a one-shot.

Enjoy!

Also – the bold/slanted writing is when Olivia sings and the bold writing is when Munch sings.

~****!!!!I OWN NOTHING!!!!****~

"Here's to the weekend!" Olivia Benson raised her glass full of beer and grinned.

"Yeah!" Alex Cabot, Casey Novak, Elliot Stabler, John Munch, Fin Tutuola, Melinda Warmer, and George Huang copied her movement.

The four detectives, two assistant district attorneys, (A.D.A.s), and for the first time the medical examiner (M.E.) and the physiatrist were drinking together, happy to be getting to weekend off. The eight friends were sitting at the bar, talking and now drinking. It was ten o'clock, but only God knew when they would finally leave.

"Thank you, thank you." Alex was walking away from the karaoke machine and towards the bar, the crowd clapping – she had just finished her half-decent version of the song 'Womanizer' by Britney Spears, too drunk to be fully aware what she was doing.

"Great job, Alex," Elliot congratulated her, the others nodding in agreement. They had had their share of drinks.

The next song started. First, all they heard was the soft sounds of birds chirping. Then it loudened with the sounds of drums and a cowbell. The music then got a little faster and the keyboard was added: the song was 'Jungbug' by The B-52's.

"I love this song! Come sing with me, Munch!" Olivia grabbed Munch's arm and – with great force – pulled him over to the karaoke machine.

"Do I_ have_ to?" Munch was reluctant, sounding like a child who was just asked to clean their room.

"Of course!" She flashed him a smile he couldn't resist.

"**She's the wildest hon in the wild kingdom,"** Munch speech-sang, sounding JUST like Fred Schneider. **"She's the hottest** **thang to float down!"**

"_**Well the alligators and razorbacks. But I don't care, I like to go down tubin' with you, Junebug,"**_Olivia sang, hitting all the right notes, which was shocking, considering her drunken state.

"**When Junebug floats down and says 'Hey!' even the razorbacks get outta' her way. You know what I mean?"**

"_**Uh-huh."**_ Now they were looking each other straight in the eyes and neither could resist smiling. _**"The mouth of the river is laughin' at us, Junebug."**_

"**You the one they're talkin' about. You the one they're talkin' about."**

"_**The mouth of the river is laughin' at us, Junebug."**_

They had stopped singing for a few brief moments and started dancing together – they were _really_ getting into it, and _really_ having a great time.

"_**Junebug. Junebug. Junebug. Junebug."**_

"**On the wildest run in the wild kingdom. She's the wildest thang to float down."**

"_**Well the snakes and snappers on cypress wings. So come on down, I like to play in the water with you, Junebug."**_

"**Well don't you listen to what they say, 'cause we're a little different anyway. Ain't it the truth?!?!"**

"_**The mouth of the river is laughing at us, Junebug!"**_

"**Let's glide behind a wall of vegetation. No prying eyes and a love celebration."**

"_**The mouth of the river is laughing at us, Junebug!"**_

"**I don't want no prying eyes when I give you a love sensation!" **Munchtook her hands and they both started dancing.** "Hey there Junebug, you sure look good dancing in the mud – in the red mud!"**

"_**Misquotes and water moccasins, gaters and crocodiles. June's imagination really drives me wild! GO GIRL GO GIRL GO GIRL GO!"**_

"_**WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAH!"**_

"**GO GIRL GO GIRL GO GIRL GO!"**

"_**WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAH!"**_

"**GO GIRL GO GIRL GO GIRL GO!"**

"_**WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAH!"**_

"**Let's get in the mud!"**

"_**WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAH!"**_

"**I know I'm in love!"**

"_**Junebug! Junebug! Junebug! Junebug!"**_

Olivia pulled Munch towards her and gave him a kiss. Alex, Casey, Elliot, Fin, Melinda, and George whistled, clapped, and laughed at the sight of their friends kissing. Olivia looked at them and gave them a thumbs-up, causing all eight of them to laugh, and Munch to kiss her.

Olivia and Munch danced as the song faded. They danced as the next song played. And the next song. And the next song. And the next song….

_Beep. Beep. BEEP. _Olivia sighed and without opening her eyes, tried to hit her alarm. It didn't work. Something was in the way – something hard. She turned in her bed, opened her eyes, and saw Munch asleep next to her.

"Munch?" Olivia shook him until he woke up.

"Hey, Junebug." Munch smiled at her, and the both of them couldn't help but laugh.


End file.
